


Weather Experiment

by blackrider11



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Other, Weather Experiments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 15:59:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2698850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrider11/pseuds/blackrider11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>LaFontaine gets Perry to help them with an experiment.</p><p>(Author's writing rating: 3/5)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weather Experiment

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Under the impression that LaFontaine and Perry stopped sharing a room once Perry became floor don. Indicated by “Her room was a mess” in episode 27, Perry did not say “our” which means that they probably do not share a room.
> 
> No Beta, mistakes are my own.
> 
> Inspiration Hurricanes by The Script.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

“I honestly don’t see why you couldn’t get one of your classmates to help you with this. Also, you’re a biology major, why are we here?” Perry asked as she followed LaFontaine into one of the messy meteorology labs.

“They were all too busy, and my partner cancelled last minute,” LaFontaine said distractedly searching the shelves. “I know it’s here somewhere.”

Perry looked around and shook her head, this room shouldn’t be called a lab it was far to dirty. There was a clean rag and was that alcohol…

“Don’t clean anything,” called LaFontaine still looking through the shelves.

Perry sighed, “Can I help you find…”

“Found it,” LaFontaine announced triumphantly. They wandered back over to Perry clutching a jar in each hand. “Now to the experimental lab!” Perry made a mental note to check the coffee stocks when she returned to her room.

“Experimental? LaFontaine, what exactly are we doing?”

“Come on, you’ll love this,” responded LaFontaine through the doorway on her left. Perry very much doubted that statement but smiled anyway and made a noise of agreement. The room she was going to was a huge mostly empty room save for the clear enclosed glass structure that was located in the middle of it and stretched from the floor to the ceiling. The moment she entered LaFontaine shouted at her to catch. Catch wha… and then a jar came into view. Luckily, Perry managed to grab it before it hit the ground.

“LaFontaine,” Perry scolded when she had safely held the jar in her hands, it was warm and making noise. “Do not carelessly throw about breakable objects.” There was no response but Perry knew LaFontaine had heard what she had said.

“LaFontaine, what do I do with this jar of…” Perry looked down at it, the label read Perry. “Why does it have my…”

“Could you go over to the mechanism right in front of you and put it in?” LaFontaine called from the other side of the room. If Perry squinted she could make out the blurry form of her friend. She screwed the jar in where the sign said “jar here, turn to latch” and watched as the seemingly invisible thing moved from the small enclosed area to the larger one. The dirt on the ground seemed to move softly as though being pushed around by wind… it probably was just the wind. The room felt a bit warmer and Perry concluded that there must be some scientific explanation for it that LaFontaine would explain or rather knowing her friend, probably not explain later.

“I’m putting mine in, meet me in the middle on the left,” LaFontaine shouted. At first Perry could see nothing happening, but as LaFontaine reached the meeting place, water began to fall on one side of the enclosed glass. Perry could see the air that may have been in her jar retreat from the wet part of the space and circle around as if wondering what to do. Which reminded her.

“LaFontaine, why exactly was my name on the jar you gave me?”

“Um… well… you see,” LaFontaine faltered. They took a breath and pointed at the side with what now appeared to be rain coming down. “That’s me, cold and unfeeling but stubborn enough to keep going, maybe being lucky once in a while to help people.” Before Perry could protest those negative comments LaFontaine continued. “And that,” they pointed to the other side where the wind seemed to be picking up, “is you. Like a warm wind that comes during a summer just when you need it, making you feel like you’re loved.” The gestured to the middle where each side was meeting the other, clouds were beginning to form and Perry could swear there might have been a flash of lightning. “But when they meet in the middle, they become a storm. The perfect storm. A hurricane.”

To anyone else, that would have sounded, odd, even perhaps mildly insulting. But to Perry, who knew how LaFontaine talked, how they expressed their feelings, could tell that this was actually an incredibly romantic gesture even though she had no idea exactly what they were saying. The words may have been lost but the meaning behind them was what really mattered.

LaFontaine began to babble when they realized what exactly they had said, “What I mean is…”

“Both sides live as long as they are together,” Perry finished.

“No, I mean yes.”

Perry reached out and gently guided LaFontaine’s head to look at her, “I wouldn’t want to live without you either.”

They looked into the others eyes and…

The moment was broken by the sound of breaking glass. The storm they had created had become a full fledged hurricane.

“Oops,” was the only sound uttered from LaFontaine before they pushed Perry into and joined her in the shelter that the TA had created for emergencies. Later, LaFontaine would thank their TA and say that it was worth their wrath and the destruction of the lab.

**Author's Note:**

> You can guess what happened next.
> 
> The TA isn't actually angry, they ship LaFerry, and likes the fact that LaFontaine is willing to help them with more risky experiments.


End file.
